Power Girl: Kryptonian Love
by Doctor Sauvage
Summary: Apokolips has begun invading the Earth for the first time since the death of Darkseid. The evil General Steppenwolf has already found the commanders of the invasion: Wonder Woman, Starfire, Talia al Ghul and Carol Ferris. Its up to the team of Superman and Power Girl to stop Steppenwolf, but along the way they will discover love, the Kryptonian way of love.
1. Chapter 1

In the weeks after Superman had died, four new Supermen emerged. The Metropolis Kid, the Eradicator, the Man of Steel and the Cyborg Superman. The Man of Steel had been caught murdering the Metropolis Kid leading to a brawl between him and Cyborg Superman that ended up destroying the Eradicator and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. After this, all of the Supermen vanished and the only hero left was Batman, but he was never seen. This was in 2009. Two years after that in 2011 two new heroines debuted, Wonder Woman and Power Girl. Power Girl claimed to be a clone made up of the figure and composition of Black Canary, but the DNA of Superman, taking three years to make, she was the perfect clone of Superman and was eighteen years old, due to enhanced cloning. Wonder Woman was an Amazonian at the age of thirty-nine, despite her age, she was far more beautiful than the rest. She wore a metal bra, it showed most of her breasts, but hid her nipples, and her back was bared. Her panties were fabric and often ripped in battles, due to them showing most of her large ass.

When Superman returned in 2012, January at that, the world was wary of having a Superman. Clark Kent, returning to report at the Daily Planet did not resume his engagement with Lois Lane. Though the two would continue to go out together, Lois would never find out about Kal's secret relationship with Wonder Woman, just like he believed and hoped she would never find out that HE was Superman.

* * *

Kal-El kissed Wonder Woman in the Hall of Justice, the disbanded Justice League had discarded it years ago. Now it was the House of Wonder. Diana moaned softly and set her back down on the table where Superman had commanded many battles from before. Kal-El may have been thirty-three and Wonder Woman forty, but age did not matter, in their relationship, which was not exactly public, sex did. Diana took off her bra, her panties had already been taken off by Kal. Kal kissed her on the neck slightly before moving down to over her shoulder and she moaned again and put her hands on Kal's bare back, but the sensation was too much for her and her arms dropped down and she gave in.

Kal groped her ass and kept squeezing it while kissing her shoulders above the collarbone. Diana's eyes were completely closed when Kal's mouth moved from her shoulders to her ass. He bit her ass slightly, to give her a feeling of pleasure, before moving on to start licking and sucking her pussy. Diana moaned, it was Superman sucking her clit after all. Then Kal began to fuck her, his giant protruding dick just ramming into her. The pleasure that came over Diana did not stop until after Kal came, using his super speed, Kal gathered up his semen and put in a bowl for Diana to eat out of, as the Wonder Woman was naughty that way, and that was why the two loved each other.

* * *

Putting back on his armour, a voice came to his ears. It was the voice of Metallo, and with it, the voice of Cat Grant. "Put on your armour, Metallo's back and he's going for Cat Grant," Kal-El quickly explained, then he switched into his armour with Diana finishing after him. They flew to where Kal heard the sound, with Kal just looking at Diana's massive ass. They found Metallo, now more machine than man. Metallo held Cat Grant, who was wearing a purple shirt, Clark scanned her, she wasn't hurt, but if he delayed she could be. It was common knowledge that Cat Grant used to date Metallo when he was Lieutenant John Corben, but the two broke up due to Grant cheating on Corben, soon after, Corben would become Metallo.

"Ah, I thought you would come Superman," Metallo's robotic voice said. Corben looked at Wonder Woman. "I see you brought backup because you know that you can't beat me alone, because of my heart and the fact that I'm made of Kryptonite metal. Though I still wonder why you would want to stop me from killing this cheating bitch." Metallo's metallic hand went to Grant's breast and in a flurry of a motion he ripped off her shirt to reveal Grant in seductive lingere. Her round breasts, though surgically implanted, her tight pussy and her natural Kardashian ass were exposed.

Diana charged at Metallo and he grabbed her by the neck, Kal tried to go close but the Kryptonite prevented him, pushing him back in pain. Diana kicked Metallo in the jaw, he in retaliation kicked her in the stomach. Diana's panties tore off and her breasts appeared as if they were going to pop out. Suddenly, metal began to go over Diana, Kal recognized it, it was Apokalitpan metal! "Steppenwolf will want you alive," growled Metallo and he put a metallic finger on her lips. and as the metal enveloped the Amazonian princess she screamed, but not in pain. It was an orgasmic feeling, the metal was penetrating her! Corben pulled out a boomtube and looked at Kal, "Looks like I win this round. You know, Steppenwolf isn't that bad, well not when your evil too. Oh and if you want to know where we can meet next, how about when I come back to take another one of your 'heroes', we fight then." Grabbing the metal enveloped, except her face, of which her mouth was screaming, Wonder Woman, Metallo entered the boom tube to Apokolips. Kal would worry about Diana later, he would get Barda and they would go to find Diana.

"I'll take you home," Kal said to Cat, once the Kryptonite's effects wore off. Grabbing her from under the thigh and below the neck, he carried her as he flew to her home. "Cat, you better than anyone know my powers." The half naked busty blonde smiled. "I... care for you Cat," Kal said. It was slightly true, ever since he saw her as Clark Kent he had wanted to bed her, just plow her. "I want you," he said when they reached her apartment, he let her down on the balcony. "I understand if you don't feel the same." Kal turned, appearing ready to leave, Cat grabbed his hand.

"Who wouldn't want you?" she asked with a teasing smile and the two kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen punched the robot in the face. It had been rampaging throughout all of Suicide Slum for about a half an hour and Superman was nowhere to be seen. Power Girl had become the city's biggest celebrity in the absence of the Man of Steel, his return had only enraged her, as he was taking her spotlight. She punched at the robot, it was after her. It smashed her head against the brick wall and then on to the pavement. Punching her rapidly in the stomach, she quickly bruised. That was a surprise. Then Power Girl realized it, the robot was Apokaliptan. It grabbed her over it's shoulders and began to carry her away, as if she was defeated. Elbowing it in the left shoulder, it stumbled to it's knees, allowing Power Girl to grab it's head under her armpit and ram it into the ground.

Denting the car they utterly smashed, electricity ran through the robot. Eventually the car blew up, eradicating Kara's loose clothing in the process. The robot, however, by now was greatly scarred. A crowd began to gather, paparazzi as well, once again they flashed shots of the naked superhero. Enraged, Kara quickly flew the robot up into the stratosphere and smashed him down into a Delaware forest. During the descent, a few pieces fell off, at the hit, the robot itself was destroyed. Kara began to walk away, she did not need to care about the robot's remains. Suddenly, she felt something squeeze her ass, turning, she found the robot's hand trying to finger into her asshole. Grabbing the hand, Kara quickly obliterated it into tiny pieces. However, she was unaware that the robot had ended up sending a little microchip up her ass, a microchip that could be activated later.

Going as fast as she could, Karen went to her apartment and got another uniform on. Once again ascending to the stratosphere, Karen scanned the Earth for any more robots. There were two, one was in Los Angeles. Rushing there, all she could see was the robot throwing Koriand'r into a boom tube. Quickly, she grabbed the robot before it could enter, it's leg getting severed by the close of the boom tube. It punched her in the face, sending her reeling, it started after her, only to trip from it's broken leg. "C'mon Karen, get a hold of yourself," Power Girl said to herself. Smacking the robot's head off, she grabbed it and kicked it away like a football, However, what was remaining of the robot speared her from the back. It had lost it's black box, it would not be able to go back to Apokolips, but it did still have the strength to subdue her. What the robot did not have, though, were any working sensors. Grabbing its shoulders, Kara put her legs to the robot's chest and kicked through them, hopefully deactivating it for good.

The other robot was in Metropolis, strangely in the suburbs. Rushing there, Karen quickly realized why, it was looking for Barda. Making her way to the former warrior of Steppenwolf, Karen kicked open the door to see the robot, Granny Goodness and Barda. Bent down, there was a flame in Barda's eyes, flaring red she looked to Goodness and kissed her hand. "I pledge my allegiance to the dark side. My faith, my life and my sermons are once again for you to take," she looked at Karen. "I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was missing." Rushing to Power Girl, Barda quickly punched her in the face and threw her into a house. The robot followed and grabbed Karen by the arms. Barda slapped Karen in the face and kicked her in the stomach and quickly smashed her head into the pavement. Luckily, nobody was in the house that they just trashed.

The robot put Power Girl on her knees and stepped on her back.

"Give in to the dark side, Karen. You will enjoy it, be a warrior of Steppenwolf, you will love it," she tempted.

"No," muttered Karen, defeated.

"Look at Superman, ever since he came back, he's taken your spotlight. Don't you want it back?" asked Barda.

"No," Karen said more fiercely. She would not give in. But Barda's voice was too tempting, too seductive.

"All that you want, fame, glory... passion, will be yours, Power Girl," Barda stroked Power Girl across the streak. Already damaged, the magic Barda was using was taking it's toll. Goodness stalked up behind them.

"N... no," it came out less resistant this time, less believing.

"Anything you desire will be yours. Power, fame. People will appreciate your efforts, sexist reporters won't discriminate you and publish naked pictures of you. You do want this. Join us, Kara. Don't you want it?" asked Barda, again.

"... yes...," said Power Girl. Karen couldn't believe it, she said yes! How? Yet the more she thought about it, the more she thought Barda to be right.

"Should we take her?" Karen heard Barda ask Goodness.

"She's bound to you now, we can use her later, leave her. Let's go," Goodness responded.

Then Kara blacked out, falling to the pavement.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of the bed, Kal looked at Cat Grant. She was just so beautiful, there was no way he was going to avoid a chance with her. Stroking her hair gently he looked in wonder at how quickly he had fallen for this woman. She was sexy no doubt, a little chubby, but sexy. Kal knew it that he had always felt a soft spot for Cat that he had never been able to act on due to his relationship with Lois and his persona as Clark Kent. But death had changed a lot of things. They had spent a fantastic and romantic night together, Kal had taken her to the Fortress, which was where she lay now, introduced her to the robot Kelex and flown in a Burger King all for her. However, he knew that he had to leave right now for Apokolips and gave orders on what to do with Cat to Kelex.

He had all of his files on Apokolips at his computer in Metropolis, quickly flying there and changing into Clark Kent, Kal got in his computer, which was in his secluded office. Just as he did, though, two soft hands came down on his shoulders and reached to his buttons and slowly began undoing them. "Lois... I'm working," Kal quickly said, grabbing her hands. It had been a while since they had done it and since Lois did not know about any of his indiscretions she did know that he might not be in the mood. Lois squeezed her hands on his chest and put her head to his ear and bit on it slightly before proceeding to lick it. Kal relived the tension on her hands and quickly turned off the computer screen.

"That's good, just surrender," Lois instructed. She put her hands to his crotch and squeezed. Turning around, Clark passionately kissed Lois and the two went at it for hours upon hours.

* * *

Lucy Lane had always had the hots for her sister's men. She did not know why, it was just something about being in an affair with them that turned her on. Lucy remembered Jonathon Carrol, Lois' first husband. She and Jonathon had an affair for eight years before Lois cheated on him with Clark and the two broke up. Then Lucy's attentions went to Clark, innocent and dull Clark Kent. Lucy knew that if she had spent enough time she could seduce Clark as well and the two could have something beautiful, much like she had with Jonathon. But Clark had just disappeared one day and then come back another, but the gap between the two days was a long time and Lucy swore that she missed Clark more. That's when it hit her, she too was in love with Clark Kent. It was not an obsession anymore, not an obsession that she had with her sister's men, but she wished that she could be the one to have a meaningful relationship with Mr. Kent. Also, unlike Lois, she was the one who was around Clark's age.

With Clark back, all she had to do was try and they would get at it soon enough.


End file.
